The background description provided here is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Data is often encrypted for security reasons. However, encrypting large amounts of data generally increases the latency that is normally associated with encrypting and storing the data. Additionally, managing keys used for encryption and decryption can be a complex undertaking when data for multiple users is stored in a distributed storage environment. Further, selecting which data to encrypt, when and where to encrypt the selected data, and managing encrypted and unencrypted data can be challenging tasks.